Comrades
by bukalay
Summary: It has been a week since Blaire tricked Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn into eating one of her souls, and it has been 3 days since they battled against Sid and Prof. Franken Stein. It is then that new students arrive. Full Sum inside Rated T on Hiatus


**Summary: It has been a week since Blaire tricked Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn into eating one of her souls, and it has been three days since they battled against Sid and Professor Franken Stein. It is then that new students arrive. Are they gonna friends or foes?**

Chapter 1

"Soul-kun it's time to wake up" A Seducing Humanized cat in the name of Blaire said

"Hmm" The sleeping silver spiky haired Soul Eater Evans managed to mutter, "Bl-Blaire!" He managed to sputter as soon as he was aware of his surroundings, which made Blaire giggle

"Blaire! How many times do we have to tell you that you have to refrain from seducing me every morning!" Soul shouted in order to spare him from Maka's pervert kick

Unfortunately for Soul, Maka didn't hear a single audible word from the noise the he was making.

Maka opened Soul's room, and the scene that greeted her would make some toad sage giggle perversely.**(Jiraiya from Naruto :D)**

"Soul! You idiot!" Maka shouted as she kicked Soul's face, making his nose bleed in the process, and fortunately for both Meister and Weapon, the newly repaired window didn't get broken because of the pervert kick.

Time passed and the bell rings signaling the end of the classes "**Ding, Dong, Dong, Ding"**

"Hey, Maka, have you heard that there will be a new student "Soul asked his Meister

"Yeah, If memory serves me right, there are two of them" Maka answered

"I wonder what are they like" Maka asked to no one in particular

"I hope they aren't a symmetry freak like Kidd is or an attention freak like Black Star" Soul muttered.

"And certainly not as despicable and a pervert like my Papa" Maka shouted and spat the word Papa, like it was some poison witches use.

Meanwhile, at a certain club, a red haired man named Death Scythe, formerly known as Spirit, and known to Maka as a despicable and perverted Papa, began to sulk while Blaire, who is now employed there began to comfort her customer.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaa! Papa loves you and Mama!" Spirit shouted while he is being surrounded by depressing clouds, "It's truuuuuuue!".

**-Kill-Kishin-Witches-Medusa-Free-Noah-Justin Law-**

The next day, The Thompson Sisters, Death the Kidd, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul Eater and Maka are already on their seats on Class Crescent Moon, when Professor Stein came with his usual entrance.

"As you all might know, Shinigami-sama enrolled 2 new students here in Shibusen, Actually they are sort of recruited, because of their teamwork, I hope you all show the two of them your best behavior" Stein, a man with a screw on his head, said, "Now please help me welcome, The Demon Shadow Weapon, Nakatsukasa Takeru, and his weilder, The Demon Shadow Weapon Meister, Patrick Fall" Stein continued earning several gasps from the students, especially from Tsubaki, who hadn't known of another Demon Weapon like herself and of course she hadn't known anyone from her clan with the name of Takeru.

Nakatsukasa Takeru is blond young man, wearing red and white stripe shirt, dirty white baggy pants and white sneakers. He also has a fairly toned skin

Patrick Fall appears as a young man having black as his hair color, navy blue as his eye color, having a skin tone that is fairly toned. He wears a simple T-shirt with the word "Fall" in kanji characters embedded on the front side and the word "Piano" in Hiragana characters embedded on the back side of the shirt

The two new students, quietly observes the rest of the class.

"Stein-sensei, where will we sit?" Patrick asks Stein calmly, earning a few praises from the rest of the class, except for Black Star that is.

"AHA! I WILL HAVE TO SHOW OFF SO THAT I CAN PROVE THAT I CAN SURPASS EVEN A GOD!" Black Star shouts as he charged Patrick with his Soul Wavelength.

Patrick calmly stands in attention, not bothering to dodge the incoming attack, and this actions seems to annoy Black Star more.

"Takeru, Shadow Weapon, Sky Gloves Mode" Patrick muttered as Takeru transformed into gloves.

The gloves appear to be some metallic gloves that has a long chain connecting the left pair to the right pair of the gloves

Patrick raises his arms forward intending to block the incoming attack with his weapon

When the attack touches the gloves, it did not give the results Black Star wanted, there was no explosion, no noise, there was nothing

"What did you do!" the last remaining survivor of the infamous Star Clan, shouted

"We merely absorbed your soul wavelength attack, and I believe it's my turn" Patrick coolly states

The new student raised his hands up and muttered "Shadow Weapon; Lightning Helm mode"

The Gloves changed into a green helmet with horns, and falls into place unto his head.

"I hope you can endure this" Patrick said coldly

Patrick holds Black Star by the collar of his top and raised him, made his helmet have contact with Black Star's head and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" and the Star Clan member, shouts in Agony as his head was being electrocuted literally.

After a few seconds Patrick stopped his attack and managed to control the output of his power, making Black Star barely conscious.

After absorbing Black Star's soul wavelength attack, and controlling its release, is fatal to both meister and weapon if they choose not to release the absorbed energy, can cause both to lose their lives.

"Stein-sensei, can I use the board for something?" Patrick asked

"Sure, just don't destroy it" Stein agrees, clearly curios on what will he use the board for

Patrick banged his head on the board, which caused the whole class minus Black Star, to sweat drop, and as soon as Patrick's helmet made contact with the board, a blinding light suddenly erupted.

When the light had subsided, Shibusen's logo, which is similar to Shinigami's cartoon like mask , appeared on the board with perfect symmetry.

"Oh! What magnificent piece this is! It's a perfect symmetry!" Death the Kidd, son of Shinigami-sama, said. This made Liz Thompson groan in annoyance.

"Black Star, that was totally un-cool!" Soul mutters under his breath as Black Star loses Consciousness

"Nakatsukasa? But I'm the only one in my family that has that kind of ability, could it be? No, Niisan and me are the only ones who were given birth by our parents" Tsubaki thought as she tries to comprehend the situation

"Tsubaki what's wrong" Maka asks her classmate

"Nothing is wrong Maka, nothing" Tsubaki denied

"Okay, if you say so" Maka says

"Looks like Black Star here has been upstaged" Stein announces, your seats are beside Soul and Patty"

Soul raises his hands nonchalantly while Patty raises hers cheerfully

"Arigatou Stein-sensei" Patrick and Takeru bowed in front of Stein after Takeru changes back to his human form

Class had continued, whilst the students of Class Crescent Moon ignored the unconscious Black Star.

And not a single half hour has passed, being the weapon of her master, she just can't stand seeing her Meister lying on the ground, after the stunt he pulled, raised her hand.

"Stein-Hakase, can I take Black Star to the dispensary?" Tsubaki asked, out of her concern for her Meister

"Carry on" Stein replies

Tsubaki carries Black Star by putting his arms around her neck and they proceed to the dispensary.

"Speaking of which, Takeru, are you related to Tsubaki by any chance?" Maka asks towards the new weapon/student

"What do you mean?..."Takeru trailed off, hinting his recipient on what is her name

"Maka, Maka Alabarn" Maka answers the unasked question

"What do you mean, Maka-san?" Takeru asks

"well you see, both of you have the same family name… and she kind of transform into different kinds of weapon, just like you did earlier" Maka explains

"so she is also a Nakatsukasa eh?" Takeru muttered

"Come to think of it Takeru, weren't you an orphan when we first met?" Patrick asks

"Yeah, and it just so happens that my foster parents were friends of my real parents" Takeru looks up in the sky as he said those lines

"My foster parents said that my father was named Nakatsukasa Sanjuro and my mother's name was Nakatsukasa Nanako"

"Hey, Soul aren't those the names of Tsubaki's parents?"Maka asks her weapon

"Yeah" Soul answers nonchalantly

"But Tsubaki never mentioned anything about having a twin or a little brother" Maka pondered

"Who knows, maybe he was just given by their parents" Soul responds calmly

"actually, there was rule in our clan, as my foster parents explained it, that a family should not have children of more than two, otherwise, the excess children are to be killed or delivered to someone who eats human souls, but somehow, I doubt their explanation, maybe they have just done it in order for me not to hate my biological parents" Takeru explained

Time passed then the bell rings signaling the end of the classes

"Ne, Soul, why don't we give Patrick and Takeru a tour around the school?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like somebody is waiting for us at our place right?" Soul sarcastically replies

"O, I'm sure Blaire can take care of the apartment while were gone, so lighten up" Maka tries to convince soul

"Fine", Soul gives in

"Man, being unable to refuse Maka, is so not cool!" Soul mutters

"Maka Chop!" Maka declares as she smashes the spine of the book she was carrying to Soul's head after hearing his not cool comment

"You didn't have to hit me!" Soul declares

"So, where do you want to go first?" Maka asks the new transfer students

"uh, Trick, why don't we go to the dispensary area, that Tsubaki girl mentioned earlier, you still need to apologize to that kid who is claiming to surpass a god" Takeru suggested

"Great idea, I feel bad for him, even though that was only a fraction of our power, he still fell unconscious"

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
